


I Am The Ocean, I Am The Sea, There Is A World Inside Of Me

by littlemiss_sinshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Swimming, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_sinshine/pseuds/littlemiss_sinshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tibby moves to England and meets 1D and... yeah they're all hot we know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my writing I've ever shared with anyone so hope you like it, I've got quite a bit written so if you like it let me know and I'll keep it going :)

I sat up in bed, groaning and brushing hair out of my eyes. I glanced at my bedside table to check the time, but my alarm wasn’t there. I looked around the room and none of my stuff was there. I sat in confusion for a moment until I remembered that I was moving today and all my things were already packed up and sent to my family’s new apartment in London, or in my suitcases. Except for my carry-on and the outfit I would be wearing today on the plane. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

Before I could even properly wake up, there was a messy drum beat being hammered out on my door, and my 4-year-old half-brother, Bramly’s, voice saying happily in a singsong way to the beat, “Wake up, you big bum, or I’ll have to go get Mum.”

My step-dad, his dad, was British (hence, moving to London) and Bram had the cutest little accent from him, although words like ‘Mum’ instead of ‘Mom’ were common here. There was such a British influence over the Caribbean.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair, then stood up and stumbled over to the door, throwing it open.

“Mum says we have to get going in an hour, Tibby,” he said, clinging to my leg immediately.

“Okay sweetie. Let go please? I need to go and get ready,” I said, detaching him from my leg. He giggled and ran down the hall, his favourite blanket trailing after him.

I closed my door and stumbled into my bathroom, stripping off my clothes on the way and climbing immediately into the shower.

I stood under the hot stream of water for a while, bumping my head against the wall resignedly while chanting, “They’re not actually gonna make you move. They’ll let you move in with Erin,” over and over again hopefully. Not a chance in hell would that actually happen.

I got out and dressed and then made my way down to the kitchen grumpily where Bram, Mum, Scott and Tabby were all sitting.

It was like looking into a mirror, seeing my twin. We had the same pale-grey eyes which shifted colour depending on what we were looking at, we had the same long, wavy, brown hair with red and blond tints cropping up in the sun, the same small stature, the same full pink lips--even the same smattering of freckles across our petit noses and prominent cheek bones. We’re completely different in how we dress and our personalities though. She’d probably already been up for ages at this point and had a prim white blouse and a high-waisted pencil skirt on, her hair in perfect curls around her face, while I was still barely awake with a pair of grey sweatpants on which said ‘SHARKS’ across the butt (my soon-to-be-ex-swim team) and a black v-neck T-shirt.

I’m Elizabeth, she’s Tabitha. Tibby and Tabby. My parent’s are just friggin’ geniuses, aren’t they?

“Morning Tibs,” Mum said, smiling at me. I scowled and grabbed one of my amazing home-made cookies from the plate on the table.

“Still not talking? C’mon Tibby, you’re going to love London. It’s my favourite place in the world,” Scott said persuasively. I blinked slowly and chewed on my cookie, too annoyed to even taste the peanut-buttery and chocolatey goodness. What a shame.

“Tibby, can I speak to you for a minute?” Tabby asked, standing up and taking my hand and leading me into the hall.

“What’s up Tabs?” I asked, leaning against the wall.

“Your bitchiness,” she snapped. “We’re moving whether you like it or not and it’s gonna be so much more fun for everyone if you’re not holding a rain cloud over our heads. We’re going to LONDON! We have a whole summer to explore and have fun before we start college. We don’t even have to stay in London. Heck, we can take The Chunnel to FRANCE for a weekend. Will you cheer up, like, just a little bit? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

I scrutinized her, standing in front of me with her hands clasped at her chest, a pleading look in her eyes, which seemed darker due to the black of my shirt.

“Fine,” I said flatly, then put on a saccharine smile.

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. I extracted myself from the bone-crushing hug and ducked down the hallway and outside. Yes, fresh air was what I needed.

“BEACH!” I yelled to my house, letting people know where I was going before I slipped through the bush and down the path which Scott kept neatly manicured. It took all of two minutes to walk down there, and then I was at a tiny beach which could barely be accessed any other way than by our private path. I was almost always empty.

Today it wasn’t.

“I was hoping you’d turn up here,” Brendon said, smiling sadly at me.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Through the cracks in my fingers I saw him stand up abruptly and rush over to me, hugging me tightly. I sighed as his familiar scent filled my nostrils. Axe, and the chlorine smell that never left the skin of a competitive swimmer. It was a weirdly good mix.

Before I could properly relax into the hug though, I yanked backwards, batting his reaching hands away softly.

“Tibby, we can’t not be together. We can do this long distance, I’m sure of it,” he said, his voice pleading. I refused to look anywhere near him. Instead I turned and stared out to the sea.

“You probably can, Bren, but I know I can’t. British boys are hot y’know? Not like y’all ol’ ugly tings,” I teased. I glanced sideways at him, seeing how he’d take my joke.

The corner of his mouth tipped up and he muttered, “Whole lot o’ batty boys is wha dey are.”

I laughed. He was so much better at speaking dialect than me. We were both white as hell, but could speak with Grenadian accents if we needed to. Well, me... not so much.

He reached over and slid his hand into mine, more out of habit than anything else. I sighed again and pulled away.

“We broke up Brenny. We are broken up. I’m leaving in a few minutes to go to the airport. Come and join everyone else to say g’bye if you want to. You’re welcome to be as much a part of the group hug as anyone else. I really can’t do this though.”

Before I could start crying, I took one last look at the ocean, then ran away through the bush, wincing as I stumbled on a random root and fell into the prickle wall on one side of me, scraping nasty red lines into my arm which produced tiny, insubstantial drops of blood. I ignored them and kept going up the slight slope to my house until I got there, out of breath and angry at the world. Angry at my family, angry at Brendon, angry at the bush, for god’s sake!

“Tibs?!” Tabby asked in alarm as I burst into her room, eyes wide and bloodshot. “What the hell happened to you? You were fine a minute ago!”

“Bre-Brendon, was at the b-b-beach!” I stammered, then burst out crying. She got up and pulled me onto her bed with her, rocking me back an forth, patting my back. I sat there until my sobs quieted, then I stood up abruptly, embarrassed.

“You’ll meet someone new, you’ll see. You look just like me y’know, and I’m gorgeous,” she said, nodding knowingly.

I laughed shakily and turned to go. I went to my room and grabbed my suitcases, then hauled them downstairs, then went back up to fetch my carry on. I stared at my room sullenly. Only furniture was left now, for the family that was going to rent this place out. We’d be able to come back here in the winter and get away from the cold, but otherwise, this wasn’t my house anymore. It would always be my home though.

I turned and hopped down the stairs four at a time, nearly bumping into Scott where he stood at the bottom.

“I’m ready,” I said as cheerily as I could.

He bobbed his head and yelled to the house, “Oi! It’s time to leave! Get your bums down ‘ere!”

Tabby rushed down the stairs, hooking high-heels onto her feet, and mum came out of the kitchen with a squirming Bramly in her arms. I smiled and moved to the door, sliding a pair of pink and black Adidas slippers on. They were the best swim-meet shoes because you could wear socks with them. Funky socks were a huge trend at swim-meets. I had my favourite pair in the Sharks gym bag I had over my shoulder. Big pink fluffy ones. I put them on, grinning. My friends would get a kick out of ‘em.

“What happened to your arm?” Mum asked, grabbing it. “Piccah-bush getcha, gyal?” she asked laughing. I nodded, laughing too, and made my way to the car. Jeez, her dialect sounded worse than mine.

I sat in the backseat, holding Tabby’s hand as our stuff was loaded into the trunk of the car, then we set off to the airport, arriving there too quickly, and piled out of the car. We checked in and then went out to the main area of our tiny airport where a small group had formed.

“TWINSIES!” they all yelled, wrapping their arms around my sister and me. My parents and Bram stood off to the side to give us room.

Someone started to chant, “Sharks, Sharks, Sharks, Sharks!” and soon I was hoisted into the air on the shoulders of all my friends, my carry-on forgotten on the ground. I laughed and chanted with them, letting them jostle me around in the air.

I looked around for Tabby, feeling that she wasn’t there anymore, and saw her over with my ‘rents, smiling at me approvingly, her best friend’s arm hooked around her waist. I smiled back, then yelled at them all to let me down. I fell into their midst and suddenly everyone was hugging me tightly, one at a time. Everyone was crying, so I did too. After each of my teammates--the best friends anyone could ever have--hugged me, they went over to my family and did the same. Last in line for the hugs were Erin, my best friend, and Brendon.

I felt both of their arms go around me at the same time.

“I love you,” Brendon murmured into the hair on the right side of my head.

“Oh, suck it up, you puss. GO GET YOU SOME BRITISH ASS, GIRL!” Erin yelled into my left ear, grabbing a handful of my butt.

Suddenly, there were people piling onto our hug, until everyone was there. Even my parents and Bram. We all broke apart and before I could go into hysterics, I ran for the customs area, yelling, “Good-bye, love you!” over my shoulder.

“SHARKS FOREVER!” someone screamed.

“MAKE-OUT WITH A BRITISH GUY FOR ME!” someone else yelled. I rolled my eyes. Erin.

Tabby took my hand, tears falling down her face too, and squeezed it. We didn’t look back. We couldn’t. We just pushed through the door separating the lobby from the customs area and Tabs said, “Nine hour flight, here we come.”

I laughed and placed a teary kiss on her cheek and said, “LONDON BABY!” with false enthusiasm.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibby meets one of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the second chapter so that the boys can come into it and it doesn't seem random :P

I hopped out of the cab and walked into the apartment building, swinging my Sharks bag over my shoulder with my heavy suitcases in tow.

“Good thing the elevator’s not broken,” a grumpy Tabby said sarcastically, stomping up the stairs with her suitcases. I rolled my eyes and followed her. Bram, Mum and Scott had already gone up. 

I was busy struggling getting my third case up to the second landing (it wasn't actually difficult work, but I hoped that if I did it slow enough, someone would come to see why I was taking so long and do it for me), when I felt someone’s presence near me. I looked up and yelped at how close the stranger was to me, their legs mere inches from my face.  
It was then that my suitcase decided to take gravity’s side and launch down the stairs with me still holding it. I was a lot more graceful when I was in the water. I let go quickly, but continued to fall back. Shit shit shit! I screamed in my head, grappling for something to hold onto, but suddenly, I was being roughly yanked forwards and up to the landing where I fell ontop of someone.

“Omigod!” I squeaked at the stranger, gripping him tightly and pressing my face into his chest, still afraid that I was somehow going to fall.

“You’re alright. I’ve got you love. It’s okay,” he said soothingly, rubbing my back.

After a moment, I said, very awkwardly, “Um, should I get off you now?”

I felt a laugh shake his body, then, “I’m not particularly bothered by it, but if you want to....”

I smiled and stood up and he followed me. “Holy bat balls!” I exclaimed when I saw his face.

“What?” he asked an extremely worried look crossing his face, he held up his hands slightly as if to ward something off.

“Uh, nothing!” I said feeling my face flame up, but damn was he hot. Black hair that stood up on top of his head stylishly and was cropped short at the sides, dreamy dark eyes, a chiseled face, and just overall sexiness. Ugh, why did I have sweats and no makeup on?! Oh right, I never wear makeup and sweats were comfy. “Thanks, by the way. You saved my skin there.”

“Oh! Of course. Not problem at all!” he said, smiling a gorgeous smile.

“Um, I’m Tibby by the way,” I said, holding out my hand.

“Hiya Tibby, I’m Zayn,” he smiled again. Jeez, his accent.

I smiled then turned around to find my suitcase sitting all the way back down at the first floor landing. “Great,” I muttered, then set off to get it.

“I’ve got it, love,” Zayn said, pulling me back and hopping down the stairs in big strides. He grabbed it by the handle on top and lifted it into the air easily, his bicep bulging. He carried it up the stairs then grabbed the bigger of the two suitcases by my feet and said, “Which floor?”

“Follow me,” I said, taking hold of the smallest suitcase and pulling it after me, letting it clunk loudly on each stair. Our apartment door was slightly ajar and I kicked it all the way open and pulled my case through. I turned to Zayn in the doorway. “Thanks so much,” I said, smiling.

He put the suitcases down, then smiled back. “Anytime love,” he said, and, I swear to everything that is good in this world, he winked at me. Clapping me once on the shoulder, he disappeared from the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Unggggggggggggg,” I groaned, then pushed my suitcases down the hallway to the room Tabs and I were to share.

“What happened to you?” she asked, looking up from unpacking one of her suitcases. “You’re all... flustered looking.”

“A sexy boy happened to me,” I said, regretting it as soon as it was out of my mouth. I wanted this cute stranger to be my own little secret. Luckily though, she didn’t know what I was talking about and guessed wrong.

“Did Brendon text you or something?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Oh, yeah,” I said, concealing my grin at her wrong guess.

She got up and came over to me, hugging me tightly. Then she sat me down on my bed and began putting away my clothes for me. I sighed, feeling bad about lying to her, but not that bad. I could never sleep on flights, and I was exhausted, so I curled up on my side and went to sleep, smiling.

 

Zayn’s POV  
I stared curiously at the girl in front of me on the stairs, struggling to yank up the heavy suitcase she was carrying. Two others were already on the landing where I stood. What I could see of her was a slender body, sweats and a T-shirt, and lots of pretty brown hair which fell probably about to her waist. Nice.

She tensed suddenly, sensing I was there, and looked up to see my legs barely a foot from her face. She yelped and jerked back, and suddenly her large case began tumbling downwards, taking her with it. She let go, but continued falling anyway. She was closing her eyes, flailing her arms to grab something, and opening her mouth as if to scream when I reached out and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her with full force back onto the landing with me. She fell on top of me, flattening me to the ground.

“Omigod!” she yelped, clutching at me and pressing her face into my chest, shaking.

“You’re alright. I’ve got you love. It’s okay,” I murmured, massaging circles into her back to try and get her to calm down. She smelled like fruity shampoo and something almost chemical like that I couldn’t put my finger on, but it wasn’t a bad combination.

“Um, should I get off you now?” she said in a timid voice after a bit.

I laughed at her question, then said, “I’m not particularly bothered by it, but if you want to....”  
She smiled and stood and I got up after her, dusting off my bum. 

“Holy bat balls!” she yelled when she got a look at me.

“What?” I asked, alarm colouring my face and tone. I held up my hands slightly to ward her off if she threw herself at me, fangirling. Plus, did she just say ‘holy bat balls’?

“Uh, nothing! Thanks, by the way. You saved my skin there,” she said, blushing. She had a strange accent, barely detectable. I couldn’t figure it out, and boy, was she ever cute. That long brown hair with blonde tips and streaks, a cute button nose, a full, rosebud mouth. Her body was rockin’ too. Toned, but still with slight curves to it. My favourite was her eyes though. When she looked at me, they were deep blue, reflecting off my T-shirt, and when she looked away they turned back to their natural pale grey colour.

“Oh! Of course. No problem at all!” I said, smiling widely.

She then said, “Um, I’m Tibby by the way,” and held out her hand.

“Hiya Tibby, I’m Zayn.” Her hand was the softest ever, and pleasantly cool.

She smiled the most brilliant smile ever, then turned to search for her case, back on the first landing. It sounded like she muttered, “Great,” as she went to retrieve it.

“I’ve got it love,” I said suddenly, grabbing her and replacing her on the landing, then I jumped down the stairs. I picked it up and then made my way back up and grabbed the bigger of the two next to her. “Which floor?” I asked, thankfully keeping the strain of holding up two suitcases out of my voice. What did she have in here, bricks?

“Follow me,” she said, beginning to yank the little suitcase up the stairs. She led me to 2C. The floor below mine. I was up in 1D, a special, and very childish, request of Harry’s. The door was open a bit and she nudged it open further with her foot and put her suitcase down. I dropped my two next to it as she said, “Thanks so much,” and gave me that sweet smile again.

“Anytime love,” I said, winking. Then I clapped my hand against her muscular shoulder and walked back the way I was headed before.

When I finally made it to the van, I said excitedly, “Guess why I was late!”

“Because your name is Zayn Malik?” Liam said, not glancing up from his phone.

“No,” I snapped, hitting him on the arm. “We’ve got a hot new tenant in the building!” I exclaimed. All my mates’ heads flashed up, eyes bulging.

“Yeah buddy!” Niall said, punching a fist into the air.

“Details, Malik!” Harry yelled, grabbing my arm.

“Her name’s Tibby, she lives in 2C--yes, below our floor Hazza,” I said to Harry who was trying to squeak something out excitedly, “she’s got a body like you wouldn’t believe and the most gorgeous eyes.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows at me. “You gonna go for it mate?” he asked. I laughed and shook my head in bemusement. I leant sideways towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oi! Mine!” Harry said, wrapping himself around Lou possessively.

“Okay, okay, Larry, get a room,” Niall said, rolling his eyes at the two who burst out laughing. I laughed too, and rested my head against the window, smiling. 

Liam leant forward til his head was close enough to mine to whisper and said, “She doesn’t know who you are, does she?” he asked.  
I shook my head and he nodded, leaning back into his seat. 

My head was filled with thoughts of Tibby all the way to rehearsals.


End file.
